


Black Touch

by banana_chocolate97



Series: [B L A C K] [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: 20th Century, M/M, Master/Servant, Nobility, super sexy Aoi, super shy Uruha, that one Club ZY shoot that just doesn't leave me alone, who would've thought that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: After Takanori showered him in cold broccoli soup, Uruha's invited into the master bedroom to "clean himself."





	Black Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Shikkoku inspired me a little to write this third part :) Hope you enjoy :)

"I don't have to tell you where the bathroom is."

Uruha couldn't actually believe this was happening. As if being covered in mushy cold soup hadn't been enough of a humiliation, oh no, now he was even standing inside the master bedroom **while** that yukky mess on his clothes threatened to start dripping to the floor. The very expensive, very dark, very mahogany floor. 

Uruha whimpered helplessly to himself, glad it wasn't loud enough for his Master to hear. Standing awkwardly by the door, he started scratching at his upper arm.  
Admittedly, the room was way more luxurious and elegant in terms of interior than he would have expected. He'd been in here only once or twice to help the cleaners but it'd been quite a while ago. 

"I- Um... M-Master, I don't have to- I mean, i-it's okay, really, I don't- "

"Do you really need me to order you?"

It wasn't the other's words that had cut Uruha's off, his vocal chords had already given up the moment that Yuu had turned around, with his hands lifted to open the first button of his shirt. And he was looking at Uruha **like that** again.

_Kami-sama, hold me._

"U-Um," he stuttered as the usual heat started to rise into his cheeks, "I... Y-You- "  
But no, he didn't have to be ordered. Yuu's eyes were way too deep and way too pervasive to allow any kind of backtalk and they had Uruha lower his one in embarrassment. "N-No..."

His Master chuckled, "Good. Then go. You can use the tub to clean your hair."

After a brief, defeated sigh, Uruha trudged across the room (past the bed which he tried very hard to ignore) and entered the adjoining bathroom. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway.

The bath was comfortably half the seize of the bedroom, with a large bathtub made of polished copper right beneath the window at the northern wall. There was a sink to his left and he used that first to get the stains off his vest and trousers. Silence started to reign and it made Uruha wonder whether Yuu had left, maybe to see if the other maid had cleaned up the mess by now. Perhaps, if he was quick enough, Uruha could sneak out? To evade at least some of the countless blunders he was undoubtedly going to commit if he stayed here any longer.

But could he risk it? If he walked out now and Yuu was there, asking him where he wanted to go...

Uruha shivered. _Bad plan._

As he wiped away the last crumbs, an idea came to him. His Master had no reason at all to be as kind as he'd been, to any servant of his household. He treated them with respect and fairness but never would he invite one of them into his private chambers merely because they had blotted themselves.  
Which led Uruha to think that, of course, Yuu was only this nice to him because of what happened between them.

The heat in his cheeks intensified when he just thought about it, the way they had kissed, how Yuu had held him... What was his Master up to? Had he only invited him in here to talk about it? To tell him that it'd been a silly mistake and that, naturally, it meant nothing?

Probably.

Uruha wasn't dumb after all. He dreamed (a lot), however he wasn't delusional. Suddenly he wanted nothing more but to take his sweet time with cleaning his hair if it meant he didn't have to face cruel reality.

But of course, he hadn't bargained on Yuu just walking in like he did.

Uruha had just knelt down in front of the bathtub in order to start cleaning his hair and scalp from the broccoli, which admittedly was a lot more difficult than he'd expected because he had to bent **into** the tub to reach beneath the faucet, when he heard footsteps on the tiles behind him. Being the clumsy servant that he was whenever Yuu was around, he startled up and hit the back of his head against the very faucet he had just opened a few seconds ago.

"Ow!" he cursed, a hand shooting up to press to the spot where pain had started to pulsate. Something else started to pulsate a little faster too when he heard the laugh coming from next to him.

"Can you manage?" Yuu asked as he crouched beside him, clearly amused by his servant's scattiness.

"Yes, I'm fine," Uruha muttered grumpily in response, careful not to lift his gaze. He knew he wasn't ready to look into those pallid orbs again just yet. He also wasn't ready for that hand on his shoulder or for how he was pushed back or for Yuu's warm voice right by his ear. 

"Turn around and lean against the tub," he spoke, obviously ordering but with a much softer voice than Uruha was used to, "You seem a little flustered so I'll help you."

_Flustered. Flustered? Flustered?!_

Uruha felt a bit more than flustered. And what on earth did he mean with **help**? Yuu wasn't really planning on washing Uruha's hair, was he?

Turned out, it was exactly what he was planning.

For once, Uruha didn't object. Just what was Yuu up to? Why was he doing this? Why was he demeaning himself to it?

  
Uruha was led to lean his back against the solid copper and the back of his neck right against its edge. Wordlessly, Yuu gathered his dirtied blonde hair and draped it against the inside. Uruha could feel every tiny pulling and plucking as his Master separated the strands that were sticky due to the already drying soup in them. His heart had long stopped beating, most likely even started rotting and not even the ice-cold water that was splashed against his scalp could revive him.

"It was quite brave of you," Yuu started after what had certainly been several minutes of utter silence, "to knock at that door even though you had heard us fighting before."

Fingertips brushed against his forehead and his blush forced Uruha to turn at least his eyes away. Not that he had looked at Yuu in the first place, it was just... This closeness made him giddy.

"Well, I... I had your food, I-I couldn't- I mean, I had to- "

"Of course you had to," Yuu cut him off with a smile in his tone and the way he continuously brushed his dripping wet fingers through Uruha's hair was slowly but surely turning not just his heart but also his knees to mush. "You always follow my orders after all, don't you? That's why I hold you in such high regard, Uruha."

It made him falter, to say the least.

Was that why Yuu really valued him? Because he followed? Because he'd been taught to do as he was told?

Huffing out a breath, Uruha ponderously pushed himself away from the bathtub and finally turned his head away entirely. Of course they didn't have to act as if Yuu hadn't already seen his reddened cheeks all this time but now that seemed to make him uncomfortable.

He could feel how his hair slipped through Yuu's fingers and shortly after, water oozed through the fabric at his lower back. Yuu didn't say anything but his eyes on Uruha's face were questioning enough.

"Is that the only reason you like me, Yuu-sama?"

Uruha's voice sounded bitter and bitter was the taste in his mouth. He wasn't supposed to be here after all. He wasn't supposed to be lamenting over a kiss that had only happened because his Master had spontaneously felt like playing with him. He was thinking too much into it and now he'd made more trouble for himself.

"Don't be so polite with me all of a sudden."

No matter whether Yuu noticed or not, Uruha heard something like frustration in his words, or something similar to that. In any case, something that hadn't been there before.

"What else am I supposed do then?"

Why didn't Yuu just send him away? He was sure his hair was clean by now, there hadn't been much of the soup in it to begin with. Uruha **wanted** to leave, he **wanted** to get up and just walk out but Yuu's presence beside him held him back. That, and...

"How about you kiss me."

It was no question.

And Uruha had heard it and his mind was grasping the meaning of Yuu's words but he didn't... understand. He turned back to look at his Master and he knew that an expression of both incredulity and desire was written on his face.

Yuu's gaze was piercing through him, as pale as it had always been and when Uruha did nothing but gape and blush and stutter out air for a solid ten seconds, he inclined his head. It was a measured movement, just a light tilt to the side as if to emphasize the curiosity on his precise features.

"D-Don't," Uruha began, or at least tried to, "d-don't be silly."

Because what else was it? His Master was just playing with him again, knowing Uruha would be weak to his advances. But God, did he crave to be played with.

"I'm... just a servant- **your** servant. There's no way...," he gulped down a hard clump, "You're way, way above me and you know it. I can't allow th-this foolish rhapsody to get in the way of... o-of doing my job a-and- "

"Stop."

Uruha's breath got caught in his throat. He had been heedless of Yuu leaning forward and now... now he was as close as he'd been the first time before **it** had happened. Miraculously, his heart started racing again, wildly inside his chest it pounded against his ribcage. His eyes took everything in, just like they had all those months ago, his Master's eyes, the curly black strands of hair that framed them, his lips, the buttons on his shirt that were opened.

This couldn't be happening. Uruha drew back anxiously but he didn't get very far and all of it happened way too fast. Slender fingers snaked gelidly around his wrist and yanked him forward.

"Don't be silly," Yuu whispered mockingly before he closed the distance.

His touch was like fire, hot and unbridled, burning him to ashes and instantaneously blackening his skin like khol. But Uruha was just that, he realized as he fed his moans to his Master, he was the carbon whose only purpose was to be burned. He was living for Yuu's touch, for the glimmering heat between them as he was pushed down, for the weight looming above him and the slick muscle that slipped between his lips. 

It **was** happening again and it felt so similar to the first time, yet like it was something entirely different. Uruha felt so captured, in a more than good way, and he wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck tightly to pull him down further. Their tongues fought a long fought battle and victory certainly wasn't on Uruha's side. It had never been. He moaned beneath the raven-haired man and squirmed against the cold bathroom floor when the latter pressed their bodies together closely. He obviously wanted Uruha to feel it all. Quite literally.

Compared to two months ago, Uruha was irrefutably more out of breath once they had broken apart. His mouth felt swollen and dry where gasps left it as he stared up at the beautiful creature on top of him, dropping his arms only reluctantly.

Yuu, after propping himself up on one hand, was smirking like the devil had possessed him.

"You can call anything a job as long as I pay you, you know."

Uruha nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling his heart beat up to his throat as he understood what his Master was undoubtedly implying with those words. Was Yuu really ... trying to come up with an excuse for them to... ?

But he didn't have time to think about that further, let alone think of a reply. Yuu came swooping down once more and captured his lips, rubbing against them with his own and parting them open with his tongue to slip it inside. With expert strokes, he explored deeply in the cave of Uruha's mouth, smiling against it when he felt his servant's fingertips caress the side of his neck.

Again, it was everything Uruha had ever dreamed of, even better. He didn't mind the uncomfortable tiled floor he was lying on or how his wet hair was now soaking his clothes, there was nothing else he could focus on but Yuu.

Somehow between moans and gasps echoing off the tiles, they stumbled to their feet, Yuu deftly yanking Uruha's vest off his arms before all but slamming him up against the stone wall. Air shot out of Uruha's lungs and he groaned, digging his fingers into his Master's shirt desperately as he attempted to keep up with how passionately Yuu was ravishing him. 

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you to bed, Uruha," Yuu murmured hoarsely beneath his ear and it had all of the hair on Uruha's arms perking up with arousal. He was panting, internally begging for the raven just do it but he didn't dare to demand anything out loud. Yet.

_Show me you own me._

However...

Fate just wasn't with them. Not that it had ever been with them in the first place but someone knocking on the door was about the most cliché disturbance Uruha could think of and they both found themselves huffing in annoyance.

Uruha felt an immediate emptiness rushing over him when his Master withdrew from their luscious kiss and stepped back, bringing more distance between them again. "Stay here," he ordered and Uruha nodded quickly, sinking against the wall with a sigh once Yuu had left the bathroom to open the door. 

His lips were still tingling as he picked up his jacket from the floor and turned off the faucet on the tub.

It was absolutely insane. Yuu **wanted** him. Clearly, he had admitted it just now and Uruha's reactions had served as a confession more than once. It had thrown his body and his emotions in an absolute turmoil. And Uruha kind of... liked it.

"Servant!"

He winced in surprise when his Master's voice reached him from the main room and was fast to follow his call but Yuu headed him off just before he could reach the door, where Uruha had thought he was expected to go. It was time to leave after all, right? Though it seemed that Yuu didn't want whoever it was at the door to see him. Of course he didn't, they were in a quite ... volatile situation.

Yuu wrapped his arm around him and pulled him against his chest gently, as if to shield him from the visitor's eyes. Uruha blushed and looked up at his Master doe-eyed. What was he- ?

"Meet me again," he spoke lowly, "Be here at midnight."

Oh.

_Oh._

His cheeks were definitely tomato-red at this point. Was he being serious? Was Yuu really inviting him to bed?

"I-I- Y-Yu- "

"Ssh, don't talk," the raven interrupted him swiftly with a shake of his head before he stepped back to the person at the door, showing a polite but cold smile that had Uruha figure it was probably a servant. But who? Usually they only knocked at the Master bedroom when there were important matters to be dealt with.

"Thank you, Yutaka. I will sign the papers and leave them on the end table downstairs tonight."

_Yutaka?!_

Damn. Of course, Yuu knew that Yutaka was a friend and it made Uruha smile to think that Yuu had deliberately tried to protect him from the embarrassment.

He took a step back for safety reasons and waited until his Master had closed the door again. A sigh of relief left him and he even mustered a smile once Yuu's attention was on him again.

They kissed, only fleetingly this time but it was enough to get Uruha excited for what was to come. (If it was really going to happen. Because Uruha still wasn't sure whether all of this wasn't a dream in the end.)

"Midnight, don't forget," Yuu whispered while he cupped Uruha's cheek with his palm for another, deeper kiss.

"I won't."

"Promise me."

It almost made Uruha chuckle, the way his Master repeated his words from two months ago, but he nodded and came up to the door, where Yuu had placed a hand on the handle.

"I promise."

Yuu's mouth found his once more, then he opened the door and made sure there was no one on the hallway before he gently, but wordlessly pushed him outside. Uruha glanced over his shoulder to meet Yuu's eyes a last time before the door closed and the soft, suggestive click sent shivers down his spine.

Uruha felt ridiculously vivified.

  
He had no idea what he was going to get himself into. But he knew it was six hours 'till midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all obviously know what's gonna happen in part 4 ;) I was thinking about writing that part from Yuu's POV, what do you think about that? Let me know :)


End file.
